


Fine Print.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awesome Belle, Contracts, Episode: s05e14 Devil's Due, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle arrives in the Underworld to discuss the contract Rumple signed so very long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hades would admit to himself that he was confused by current events. People storming into his domain demanding an audience was not unheard of, but they were normally heroes full of righteous zeal, not tiny pregnant woman in frankly insane shoes. He’d instantly summoned a comfortable couch for said lady because he would not have it said he had let an expectant mother topple over in his presence, especially since the child she was carrying was contractually his.

Belle had requested to see the contact that Rumple had signed so very long ago, and Hades had handed it over without a thought. She’d kicked off her shoes and curled on to the couch as she began to read. At one point she’d glanced up at her husband and he’d conjured up all the fixings for tea and served her a cup without a word. Rumple had returned to stand by Hades side and the silence was only broken by Belle’s occasional tutting.

“What is she doing?”

“Hush. Belle doesn’t like people talking when she’s reading contracts.”

“Wow, you are really under the thumb, ow!”

The cause of Hades pain was an expertly thrown sugar cube. Rumple gave him a shrug and Hades fumed, but held his tongue. If nothing else it would be interesting to see how this ridiculous situation played out.

Finally Belle heaved a sigh and rose from the couch; slipping her feet back into the torture devices she called shoes. In a steady clicking of heels she came to stand in front of her husband.

“Did you read this before you signed it, Rum.”

The Dark One glanced up at her nervously and swallowed hard.

“No, I didn’t Belle.”

The ringing slap that landed on his face echoed around the room. The smirk on Hades’ face morphed into wide eyed shock as Belle kissed her husband reddened check.

“Don’t make that mistake ever again.”

Rum smiled shyly and nodded. Hades gagged at the nauseating display, which was a error on his part, because that turned Belle’s attention to him. 

“Did you read this contract? In detail?”

The God of the Underworld stepped back and stuttered; “N..no not in detail.”

Belle arched an eyebrow at him and handed him the contract before she turned gracefully on her heel and stalking back to the couch. She took a moment to settle herself then looked up at the two of them with a cheery smile; in that moment Hades couldn’t think of anything more terrifying, and that was saying something.

“There are several clauses that render this contract worthless; the first being paragraph two, the contract is void if either party dies. Both the healer and Rumple have died; though in Rum’s case it didn’t stick.”

Hades smiled; “The vital state of the signing parties is immaterial if I purchase the contract.”

Belle’s calm nod sent a shiver down Hades’ spine.

“Paragraph five; the child must be conceived in the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest.”

“Storybrooke is an extension of the Enchanted Forest by way of the Dark Curse.”

“Paragraph six; the contract can be voided if the child is conceived while either parent is polluted by Dark Magic.”

“Can be voided, I choose to waiver that right. I want a child of the Dark One.”

“Paragraph nine; express consent of the mother is to be obtained.”

“Aha, you are Rumple’s wife; he speaks for you in all legal matters under the law of your own kingdom.”

Hades felt he’d scored at point there and would have been happy about it if Belle’s eyes hadn’t narrowed and he hadn’t heard the muttered, “Now you’re in the shit,” from Rumple. Belle sniffed and her ire melted away into another of those cheery smiles.

“The contract is null and void if the seed of the under-signed is planted and takes root within the womb of a woman under the protection of Eileithyia.”

“WHAT!”

Hades eyes raked over the contract.

“It doesn’t say anything of the sort, woman!”

“Oh not in the common tongue no, but that’s what the runes scattered throughout say.”

Rumple shifted further away from Hades as the god’s hair ignited in blue flame. He turned hopeful eyes on the seated form of his wife, who was dainty sipping from her tea cup.

“Belle? How long have you been under Eileithyia’s protection?”

“Since I was born. All the women of my family have been,” She bit her lip, “For eight generations, I think.”

“Nine actually, sweetling.”

The new voice caused Hades’ head to snap. He inhaled deeply and shook his head extinguishing his flaming hair.

“Hello Niece.”

“Greetings Uncle.”

Eileithyia was oddly attired in bright hospital scrubs, she looked more like a paediatric nurse than a goddess. After her brief greeting to her Uncle, she ignored the males in the chamber and perched on the edge of the couch next to Belle with a smile.

“How are you feeling, sweetling?”

“Morning sickness has started, but I’m well, thank you my Lady.”

The goddess extended her hands, but waited for Belle’s nod of consent before placing them gently on her just rounding stomach.

“Ooh, strong and healthy. Call on me when you go into labour, sweetling. First time twins can be tricky.”

Belle blinked hard and nodded dumbly as the goddess rose from her seat and rounded on her Uncle.

“These two are leaving now, Uncle. This is no place for expectant parents,” She looked over her shoulder at Belle, “That is if you want your idiot husband to return with you, sweetling?”

Belle gazed at Rumple and for a long moment the fear of rejection gripped his heart, he could scarcely breathe and gasped hard when Belle nodded her head.

“He is an idiot, my Lady, but his is my idiot. Forever.”

The goddess smiled and waved her hand. Rumple and Belle found themselves standing side by side on Main Street Storybrooke. Rumple tentatively reached his hand out for Belle’s and was flooded with relief when she instantly threaded her fingers with his. He raised their joined hands and pressed a soft kiss to each of her fingers in turn. The was a faraway look in Belle’s eyes and a stunned tone in her voice when she spoke;

“She said twins, didn’t she?”

“That she did, sweetheart.”


	2. Obscured Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning Belle and Rumple to Storybrooke Eileithyia has a little chat with her Uncle Hades.

Eileithyia stood with her hands on her hips staring at her Uncle. Eventually she took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.

“Tea, Uncle?”

Hades shrugged, but nodded. For a moment his Niece fussed about with tea cups and milk. 

“Sugar?”

“No! Thank you.”

Damn it, from the smirk on Eileithyia’s lips she’d witnessed Belle’s little assault on him. Hades rubbed his forehead, the sugar cube itself hadn’t hurt at all, but his pride had taken quite the blow thanks to the tiny, bookish woman. Eileithyia took a slow sip of tea and casually said;

“So, tell me what all this is about, Uncle.”

Hades focused his eyes on the spoon he’d set to stirring in his cup.

“Nothing to tell, Niece.”

The Lord and Master didn’t need to raise his head to see the disapproving, disbelief on his Niece’s face; she’d learned that look from Hera and it always made Hades cave, although he usually held out longer than Zeus.

“Fine! Rumplestiltskin signed that contract. It was the perfect leverage to bend him to my will.”

A half-truth, would that be enough to satisfy his Niece? Hades glanced up at her and hid his frustration behind a cool, mask of indifference. Eileithyia look had moved up a notch, on Hera that was a warning that physical violence was not far away. He gave her a placating mock bow.

“Niece, who wouldn’t want a child of the Dark One in their thrall? Especially since Rumple is more of an embodiment of all Dark Ones than any other has ever been.”

He let a power hungry grin grow on his face, hopefully distracting her from the fact that he still wasn’t speaking the whole truth. Eileithyia sighed, her disappointment clear in every gesture.

“Uncle, always after more power. I could have understood you trying for his second child had it been with Cora, or even Zelena. There’s a wealth of twisted power in that family line, but Belle of Avonlea? There’s courage there, but nothing outstanding.”

Hades waved a dismissive hand at his Niece.

“Don’t care who his brood mare is, I just want that child, or children as you so helpfully informed me.”

Eileithyia’s lips had thinned at the brood mare comment, but now she was chewing on them nervously. She’d let slip more than she should have and now she was worried. Hades waited, hoping that his needling of her was enough to get her to leave. He almost cheered as she rose to her feet with a haughty dignity that would make her Mother proud.

“Well, I am glad I could derail your plans, Uncle. You know how Father gets when you try to take more than your given power.”

With a final smug smile his Niece vanished. Hades sat perfectly still and counted to a thousand. Deciding that he was finally alone the God released a deep sigh and slumped down in his chair, resting his head in his hand.

Let everyone think he was chasing dark power. There was no doubt that the child, well children, of Rumplestiltskin would have powerful magic and it was a safe bet that it would lean toward the darkness, but that wasn’t the root of his interest in this spawn. He’d known about the contract for ages and had never thought to use it against the Dark One until he saw who the man had married. Hades chuckled aloud as he thought on his Niece’s words, even her own patron dismissed Belle. What a shame, the woman was a true marvel. Her children were the product of the most unlikely True Love, sired by the darkest of Dark Ones, but they would get their real strength solely from their mother. Hades had waited eons for a hint that Belle’s power even existed in the realms and now it had revealed itself in the form of a tiny, overlooked woman with a razor sharp mind and a vicious aim with a sugar cube.

Hades rose to his feet and rolled his head on his neck. So much to do, so many threads to pull and bargains to make, but he would get his hands on those children; those wondrous children born to a mother with a gift so rare it wasn’t even myth, a gift so rare it was considered an impossibility if it was considered at all. It didn’t even have a name, on a whim he decided to think of it as Belle, the gift that allowed a soul to truly love the darkness in another soul without being consumed. This was to be his greatest gambit and it wasn’t even for power. Not a single being would ever suspect why he was so desperate to control a gift like Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally certain where this is going, but it appears to be growing into something.

**Author's Note:**

> Eileithyia is the Greek goddess of childbirth, daughter of Hera and Zeus.


End file.
